I loved her first
by SerephinaRaven
Summary: Jocelyn watches her little girl grow up into a warrior full of love and passion. oneshot.


_x.X.x_

_From the first breath she breathed__  
__when she first smiled at me__  
__I knew the love of a mother runs deep__  
__Someday you might know what I'm going through__  
__when a miracle smiles up at you__  
__I loved her first_

Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern, now Fray, concentrated on the painting in front of her. Her ruby red hair was held up by two chopsticks, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. She had been working on this piece of art for about a month now, and it was almost complete. It was a man, with white wings protruding from his back. His hair was snow white, and his eyes were pitch black.

It was her ex-husband Valentine Morgenstern. The drawing was from a nightmare she had a while ago. There were two ways for her to let out all her anger. One was shadow hunter training. The last time she had trained was when she graduated shadow hunter academy five years ago, at age eighteen. After that she had been busy with the circle, and her two kids.

"Mommy?" a sleepy voice brought Jocelyn from her thoughts. She turned to the door to see her two year old daughter standing with an adorable bedhead. Clary rubbed her eyed with her tiny hands and yawned. Jocelyn's eyes softened and she set the paintbrush down, picking up her daughter and moving to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

She set clary down on the kitchen counter and began making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Clary kicked her tiny leg against the cupboard walls, watching her mother work.

Jocelyn stared at clary as she scribbled on the piece of paper that Jocelyn gave her, tongue stuck out in concentration. Clary was Jocelyn's only reason for living. When she had fled valentine a year ago, with only a stele and clary, she never would have thought she could be safe. Well, safe for the moment of course.

Unknown to the rest of the world, Valentine was still alive, and plotting the next move. Jocelyn was hoping he would at least wait until clary was seventeen.

During the day she put on a brave face, smiling for her daughter, her light. She worked hard and strived to put the smile on her daughter's face. at night she cried or her husband, she cried for her son, and she cried for her little girl, and the horrors Clary would face when she was older.

She cried for her little girl, sweet and innocent and pure.

_How could that beautiful woman with you__  
__Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?__  
__The one that I read all those fairy tales to__  
__And tucked into bed all those nights__  
__And I knew the first time I saw you with her__  
__It was only a matter of time_

When Jocelyn woke up from her coma, so much had changed. Her little girl had grown up in the short time that she was in a coma. Her arms were marked with runes and fading silvery scars. She had grown taller, and fitter, and wore the black gear of a shadowhunter. But worst of all her green eyes had hardened; she had shed her layers and was now a woman. She wasn't her little baby anymore.

She was the way that clary and Jace looked at each other; it was the same way that she looked at valentine almost two decades ago. She saw the hidden gestures, the way their hands brushed against each other when they walked. She saw the way the protected each other during a fight.

Her daughter had fallen in love.

She saw the skilled way clary fought, with the precision of someone who had been practicing or hours a day. She watched as clary unflinchingly applied runes on herself.

She watched as those green eyes, which stared up at her when she was younger, with love an adoration, she watched those eyes harden, and darken, with the strength and sadness who had watched those die before her, the eyes of someone who had killed.

Her slender arms, so much like Jocelyn's, once pale and creamy, were now rough and hardened from training. Her little girl had become a warrior.

_I was enough for her not long ago__  
__I was her number one, she told me so__  
__And she still means the world to me__  
__Just so you know_

Jocelyn was there when her only son died. She watched the light leave his eyes, she watched him leave the world. But she had her daughter back. And that's what she decided to focus on.

But her daughter wasn't hers anymore. She was woman, independent and strong. Her warrior girl had found her beautiful warrior boy. They protected each other and made sure the other was okay.

One night she saw him sneaking into clary's room, and a few minutes later she decided to see what was going on. In her eyes clary was always her little girl, no matter how many times she proved she was all grown up.

She stood near the slightly open doorway and peered in. she was prepared to scold the, or send him back, but what she saw warmed her heart.

Clary's head was on Jace's lap, and he was slowly running his hands through her hair, looking down at her. She was sleeping contentedly, and he was humming softly to her. His other was interlocked with her's. the moonlight shined through, covering both of them with its light.

He looked up at her suddenly, his training telling him that another person was there in the room, and a look of alarm flashed on his face, until he saw the soft look of approval on her face.

"Look after her, Jace" Jocelyn whispered.

Jace nodded at her, his eyes hardening with promise. "Always"

_Look at the two of you dancing that way__  
__Lost in the moment and each other's face__  
__So much in love, you're alone in this place__  
__Like there's nobody else in the world__  
_

The Herondales, Fairchilds, Lightwoods, and Blackthorns were in Alicante, after the latest council meeting. Jocelyn saw clary and jace, Simon and Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and their two children and Emma and Julian, and lay back in Luke's arms, thankful that everything had turned out alright.

She watched clary and jace, sitting separately, on a bench, with his arm around her. Their heads were close together, and they were discussing something. When Jocelyn was Clary's age, twenty one years ago, she had just settled down with clary, and was struggling to live a mundane life.

She saw clary stand up, and kiss Jace on the cheek, before taking off his jacket and handing it to him. As she walked away from him to Isabelle, she caught a glint of light on her hand. On closer inspection, Jocelyn realized it was an engagement ring. She gasped.

Luke turned to her. "What happened?" he murmured, his voice laced with concern. Jocelyn wordlessly pointed to Clary's hand, and Luke sucked in a breath too.

"She's all grown up Luke" Jocelyn muttered, "My baby is all grown up".

"Oh Jocie," Luke sighed, "She was all grown up from the moment she first killed a demon."

Luke turned his attention to the young man who held his daughter's heart. "Jace," he shouted. Jace lifted his head in surprise and walked over to where they were. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You called?"

Luke inclined his head towards Clary. "It's been months since you told me you were going to propose to her," Jocelyn whipped her head around to face him, "Finally plucked up the courage, son?"

Jace's face broke out into a grin, cheeks turning slightly pink at the comment. "Yeah" he said, turning toward his fiancée and looking at her affectionately.

"How come you told him and not me?" Jocelyn asked, sounding equally angry and hurt.

Jace opened his mouth to reply but Luke interrupted him. "You would have freaked out Jocie," he said softly. "Clary has never liked to be told what to do, and Jace never asked for permission, he just told me that he was going to do it. Clary doesn't need our permission to marry someone."

Jocelyn's eyes shone with unshed tears, and she looked at Jace. She had seen him grow from and angsty broken teenager, with huge demons, into a strong and capable man. Most of that was because of Clary, and he had done the same for her.

"Take care of her Jace," Jocelyn's voice broke, and she whispered to him "Look after my little girl"

Jace's smile disappeared and he nodded firmly at her, eyes filled with affection for his mother-in-law, and repeated what he had said in Clary's bedroom all those years ago;

"Always."

_So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_I loved her first_


End file.
